Starset
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: "H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach.
1. Work, Work, Work!

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

**Prologue**

Foot steps echoed through the long hall way. The woman was wearing 3 inch red heals. She pulled up her large gown and started to walk down a long stair case. Her heals clicking with every step she took. Her face was a mask. She didn't show any emotion.

She was wearing a long white dress golden patterns running all along it. Her long red hair was draped down her back flowing with every move. She had red gloves that fit her hands. A single golden ring set upon her left hand on her finger next to her pinky. A wedding ring. The woman had dark brown eyes. She walked into the ball room with her head held high.

She was alone in the large room. Her mother had always told her to keep her head high and not show anything to anyone. She had to the perfect girl. She had to make her mother proud. Even to her last breath of air. Her vision started to become fuzzy but she didn't waver.

The woman fell to the ground after a couple of steps. In her back was a sword. Red blood spilled out of the wound. The white dress was stained red. A shadow stood over the woman. The shadow pulled the sword out. blood gushed out.

The shadow bent down and turned the woman over. The woman stared at the now recognizable man. With the last bit of strength she had she tugged on the mans black shirt. He bent down and put his ear next to her lips as she whispered.

"G-good... J-... Job... M-M-My- My,"

She never got to finish. The sword was plunged into her mouth and down her throat.

"I don't need to hear you speak," The man replied. He stood up and looked down at the dead body. He pulled out the sword again. A smirk made it's way across his face as he watched the blood pore out of the lifeless woman.

* * *

**Chapter one, Work, Work, Work!**

"Today there has been another murder in Fiore. The police are still not telling us if this is the work of a serial killer. Wait, Mark I see an officer. Follow me. Sir?! SIR?!"

A teenager about the age of 18 switched her lacrima off. She was tired of hearing about the reports of the murders. Plus, She need to get to work. She could worry about the deaths later. Like when she got there. Right now she need money for food tonight.

She picked up her rusty pink colored jacket. It was about seven thirty and she need to be at work in fifteen minutes. She was already running late. She picked up her coffee and bagel. Shoving the bagel into her mouth she used her free hand to grab her keys.

She walked out the door, locking it on her way out. She put down her purse shoving her keys into the small red hand bag. She hocked the long strap that came with the purse then slung it over her shoulder. She was so happy she had bought a purse that had two different straps to put on it.

She got back up off the floor and picked up her coffee that she had set down. With her free hand she took out the bagel that was still in her mouth. She finished it as she walked down the stairs of the apartment building she lived in. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a red car parked out in front of the building. It had a fairy on it's side. The fairy was blue and silver and under it the words 'Fairy Tail' were printed.

Good. He was here then. She opened the door and walked out into the cold winter. She opened the door and slipped in side. She put her coffee in the cup holder then she rubbed her hands together. She let out a sigh as she was hit with the warmth of the air hit her. She then turn to the driver and glared at him. Didn't he know she was late? He was late too!

"Wow Lucy, you sure are late."

The blond haired girl glared at him. She knew she was late! "We both are going to late if we don't get going," she hissed out. The man smirked at her. He didn't care if he was late. His smirk fell off his face when he saw her glare turn deadly.

"NATSU!"

He hit the gas. No way was he going to die today. He was to young! He still had so much to live for! Like Fire Chicken! He pulled onto the road and slowed down. He didn't need to die by a car accident. He was so happy Wendy had given him something for his motion sickness before he left the house.

Lucy started putting up her hair after they got on the highway. She split her hair half way down the middle then put it up in two low ponytails. She tied it with a blue ribbon. She then picked up her coffee. After taking a few sips she put it back down. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh. She really shouldn't have stayed up so late. She knew she had to work! But did that stop her from watching the latest romance move? No.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt like she could sleep in the warm car. Her mind started to shut down when suddenly she felt her body jerk forward. Her eyes flew open to find a huge building with the words 'Fairy Tail' printed in black on the top of the building.

Natsu opened his door then started walking towards the building, better know as the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy opened the car door and stepped out. She grabbed her coffee then jogged to catch up with Natsu.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors. "No need to worry! I'm here!" He announced. He received glares of all kinds. "Tough coward." He mumbled then walked up to the bar. Lucy walked in after him and shut the large doors. She walked up to the bar tender Mirajane Strauss. AKA: The Demon.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Lucy apologized.

The white haired bar maid smiled at the blond. "Just don't be late again. Now I have job for you and Scarlet. It's pretty simple. Just find a woman named Carla Hunnings. The mission paper is with Scarlet. She should be with Gray and Juvia near the right side of the guild." Mira stated.

Lucy nodded. 'Can't be late again.' She thought. Lucy looked around for her red-headed friend. She found her right were Mira had said she'd be. Lucy walked over to them and set down next to Erza Scarlet. Erza had long red hair and dark brown eyes. She had on her everyday clothes which was armor.

"Are you ready to go Lucy?" The armored woman asked. Lucy nodded standing back up. Erza stood up as well, gabbing the quest she nodded her head to Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

Lucy followed the older girl out. She just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, heh,... A new story... Yeah. Please leave a review and tell me if you like this. If you do I'll continue this. Please check out my other stories! **


	2. Lend me a hand?

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M (This Chapter is going to be rated M)**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

** Chapter Two, Lend me a hand?**

A man stood in an ally way holding a sword in his hand. He was looking for a woman. A rich one at that. He watched many people pass by. But then, he saw her. A tall woman.

She had long green hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long red dress that moved with every step she took. She was perfect. Just as she was about to cross the opening of the ally way he grabbed her arm. Pulling her in the ally way he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The woman was kicking and trying to bite his hand.

He started to smother her, covering her mouth and nose. She started to weaken at the lost of air. Pulling her further into the ally way he picked up her now limp body.

He put her body in a car he had parked behind the buildings. Starting the car up he took one last look at the woman.

* * *

After about a half an hour drive through the city he pulled into a drive way that belonged to a meat store. He pulled around back and parked his car. Opening the back door he pulled out the woman. He dragged her body into a freezer.

The freezer was filled with frozen bodies hanging by a hooks on the walls. He lifted her up then dropped her down on the frozen hook. The womans eyes flew open. She let out a scream of pain. Blood started gushing out of her. She continued to scream.

The man placed his fingers into the blood. He brought his hand up to his face then licked the blood off.

_'She tastes sweeter than the others.'_

He thought. A small knock on the door made him freeze. "Who is it?" His voice was rough and cold. The door opened gently like it was the wind who opened it.

"Did you go out hunting daddy?"

A small girl with brown hair asked. Her bright green eyes shined at the sight of the woman. The man nodded. "Yes. Tell your mother that I brought home something sweet." The girl smiled at her father then looked at the woman. The girl skipped over to the still screaming woman. Dipping her fingers into the blood she pulled out her fingers and tasted the blood much like her father.

The woman stared at the girl horrified she let out a scream when the girl plunged her small fingers next to where the hook was going through her. The small girl licked her fingers again then turned to her father and nodded.

"Yes Daddy."

* * *

A scream echoed through out the woods. Birds went flying away from the sound. An armored hand clamped down on Lucy Heartfilias mouth.

"Shh."

Erza Scarlet equipped a sword and stabbed the tree that had scared Lucy. Well, it wasn't really the tree. It was more like the giant spider that was eating a huge fly.

They were in the forest going to their clients house. Why did the client have to live in the one forest in Fiore that made all animals grow 5X the size they should be?

Ever since the girls had gotten out of the car and walked into the forest they had been attacked by giant animals.

Lucy took deep breaths trying to calm down. She had a great fear of spiders. Her breath caused the cold air turn it into small puffs of steam. Erza let the sword disappear. She walked over and grabbed Lucys arm and started dragging her.

After a few moments Lucy stopped stumbling and started walking next to the older girl. "So..." Lucy started.

Erza turned her head towards Lucy and shook her head. "I rather not talk about it."

Lucy smiled sadly at her best friend. "Every marriage has its ups and downs. You and Jellal just are having a down right now. I'm sure everything's going to be okay." Lucy stated.

Erza shook her head again. She really didn't want to talk about her marriage right now. "Lucy, please, just drop it right now. I'll talk about it later. Right now we're on a job."

Lucy sighed. She'd drop if, for now. She knew Erza and Jellal would be fine. They had to be. In a few days it would be there three year anniversary. Lucy knew for a fact that Jellal had made plans for the wonderful day. He was going to apologize to her then sweep her off her feet.

Now, you may ask your self how Lucy knew this. Well she helped plan it! Of course after she screamed at Jellal for fighting with Erza in the first place. Lucy couldn't wait to see the look on her red-headed friends face when she saw what Jellal had did!

As Lucy was lost in her thoughts Erza had kept a look out. She was slightly worried that the mission was a trap. She was on edge after hearing about the latest murder. It had happened in the womans own home. Add the murders to the missing women and you have a very paranoid Erza Scarlet.

"Erza?"

Erza kept walking looking around at everything. This must be a trap. Why would someone live way out in the forest?

"Erza?!"

This was a really good trap if it was. Was it? Erza glared at everything that made a sound.

"ERZA!"

Erza snapped her head over to Lucy. Was she being kidnapped? She summoned a sword and got ready to attack who ever was kidnapping her friend. And what did the paranoid red-head see? Lucy standing there with her hands on her hips looking slightly annoyed. Lucy wasn't getting kidnapped?

"No. I'm not. I was trying to say was that I think we found the house." Lucy stated pointing to a small cottage. Erza looked it over then walked up to the door.

"Hello?" An old voice asked. It was a small old woman. The woman was peaking her head out the door looking at the girls. She had heard the blond one yell.

Erza stepped forward. "Hello. We came to talk about the mission you posted."

The woman nodded then opened the door wider. "Come in, come in. I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"So you want us to find your missing granddaughter?" Lucy asked. The woman whos name was Sarah Hunnings nodded.

"Yes dear. She has long green hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long red dress when she left for town." Sarah annouced. Erza nodded equping a pen and paper.

"I see. And when was the last time you saw her?"

The woman looked over at Erza and frowned. "Yesterday. She has never been away from our home for more then 3 hours. Please find my granddaughter. She's the last family member I have."

Lucy nodded standing up. She turned to Erza watching her. Erza stood up as well letting the pen and paper disappear. "We'll do the best we can. I'll contact you when we find anything." Erza said. She held out her hand for the older woman to shake.

Sarah shook Erzas hand then bided the far well. She hoped that they'd find Carla.

* * *

Lucy looked back at the small cottage as they left. She then turned to Erza and let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell her that there is a good chance that her granddaughter is dead?" Lucy asked. She didn't mean to sound harsh but it was the truth.

Erza sighed as well. "Because. Let the woman hope for just a little while longer. We don't need to crush her then suddenly find out her granddaughter's alive." Erza stated.

As they walked back through the forest they talked about where to start with the mission.

What they didn't know was that two red orbs watched them. The bright blood red eyes blinked then narrowed in on the blond.

_'Lucy Heartfilia. AKA: Fairy Tails' Spirit Mage,"_

A shadow moved through the forest following the girls.

_'She will make a great kill.'_

* * *

**A/N: Reason for quick update? I wanted to have at least two chapters up on this story. Now with that said, I will be updating once a week. Maybe twice. But more then likely once. **

**Thank You to:**

**Cherrila and Idevourbooks. Thank you guys!**

**The chapters will slowly be getting longer as the story goes on! Please review, favorite and follow if you like this story! Also check out my other stories! Thank you! One more thing, If anyone here is a beta-reader and wants to beta-read this story please send me a PM or leave me a review. Thanks!**

**Have a wonderful Day or Night!**


	3. Night time chills

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M **

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

A shadow moved along the side of an alleyway stalking a man holding a sword. The man had grabbed a red-head woman and she was screaming.

'Tsk.'

"Red orbs shined in the shadows of the light. Slipping along the walls and floors the shadow emerged and formed and a man. The man had blood-red eyes and black hair. He silently went behind the other man and put his hand over his mouth.

"The woman who had been held by the first man ran out of the alleyway screaming for help.

"The red-eyed man summoned a sword. The sword was jet black. The black blade was plunged into the other mans back.

"You'll never hunt in my territory again." The red-eyed man stated. His voice was smooth like honey and deep like an endless pool of black. The other man tried to talk but the black blade was replaced by a silver one that was forced down his throat.

"Idiotic human."

The red-eyed man pulled out his black sword from the now dead mans back. The sword disappeared into nothing. He bent down and pulled out the dead mans wallet. A picture fell out.

The man picked up the picture. The picture was of a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes smiling at a woman with brown hair and dull brown eyes. On the back of the picture it said, 'Happy birthday daddy!'

The man let the picture fall into the pool of blood at his feet. He then looked through the wallet. He found what he needed. The dead mans house address.

* * *

"The shadow slipped into the home of the dead man. He watched at the mother told the girl he saw in the picture to go to bed. As the girl left the room her slipped behind the woman.

"I killed him you know."His voice whispered. The woman was watching dishes. She started humming a tune not paying the man behind her any mind.

"I'll kill you too."She continued humming. The man smirked at the women's uncaring attitude. How foolish.

"Then I'll kill your daughter."

The woman stopped. She slowly turned to the man.

"What do you want Night?" She snapped. His smirk widened.

"Nothing dear sister. Have you checked on mother yet?" He asked,raising an eye-brow.

"I heard. You killed her. Great. Now I won't have her breathing down my neck. Thanks."The woman was being sarcastic. She rolled her eyes at the man then turned and started doing the dishes once again.

The man glared at her. He stood up and summoned the black sword once again. She turned and looked right at him. Her face held nothing but boredom. He placed the end of the blade to her check.

"How would you like to die dear sister?" He asked. She said nothing. She grabbed the blade and glided it across her face and down her chin to her neck

"I know how much you love keeping people quite." She whispered. Her eyes dull of any emotion. He grinned down at her.

"Your right sis'."

He stabbed his sister's throat. Her blood splattering onto his face. He gently wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?"

He turned around and looked at the small girl. Her bright green eyes shining as she started at her dead mother.

"Tell no one. Remember. When it comes time, make all of us proud."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Lucy sighed out loud as she pulled her covers over her head. She let out another sigh, recalling her talk with Erza once they got back to Fairy Tail. Erza had told her to go home and meet her at the guild at eight. She rolled over and faced her pink alarm clock. The time 12:02 was shining bright green.

She glared at the clock then turned over to look out her window. She needed to sleep. Why couldn't she sleep?

Maybe a glass of warm milk would help. That's what her mother would always give her. Lucy slipped out of her warm bed and he feet land lightly on the cold wooden floor. She shivered at the loss of warmth that her covers had provided.

It was winter and her apartment was not very well insulated. Her house was freezing! She walked over to her fire-place and rubbed her hands together. The fire started to fade. She glared at the dying fire. She walked up over to her fire-place and put another log in. She poked the fire with an iron fork. The fire didn't do much.

Lucy let out a sigh. She walked into her kitchen not bothering with trying to save the dying fire. She opened her fridge and pulled out her bottle of milk. Getting a glass she poured the milk in half way then set the glass in the microwave. She sleepily put it on for a minute and a half.

The microwave beeped loudly in the silent apartment. Lucy opened the electronic and sipped at her warm drink as she headed back to her bed. She shivered as her apartment felt much colder than it had before. She glanced over at her fire-place and found nothing but darkness. She didn't feel like making a new fire. She just wanted to get back into her warm bed. She slipped into the bed.

After finishing the drink she set the glass onto her nightstand. She slipped under the covers. Her eyes closed and she started falling to sleep.

That was in till something moved in her bed. Lucy jolted awake and let out a spine chilling scream. She hopped out her bed and grabbed her keys. She held Leo the Lions key in front of her self.

"Open!-" She started. She was cut off by the man appearing without her finishing. A ginger haired man stood there. Cat ears sprouted from his head and sunglass rested on his face. A jet black suit with a white under shirt was on the man. He looked around the room searching.

Something under her covers moved.

"Loke! My bed!" Lucy whispered. The lion spirit ran over and pulled the covers back.

The lion and the spirit mage faced palmed.

It was the one and only Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy. Natsu was snoring while spreading himself out on the small bed. The cat was sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to the dragon slayer. How did she not see the cat?

"Thanks for coming Loke." Lucy mumbled out as she went to her broom closet pulling out a broom. Loke smirked. "Anything for you my princess!" he chirped happily. He disappeared in a golden sparkle.

Lucy grumbled as she walked over to her bed. She let out a sigh before her face hardened into a dark glare.

"NATSU!"

Said dragon slayer bolted up right. He looked around and found Lucy standing over him holding a broom looking like Erza number two. He flinched. He was dead. He was going die! He just knew it! Tomorrows headlines would be 'The great and powerful Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel killed by broom'. He still had so much to live for!

Lucy glared at the boy. Her eyes started to flutter she but she quickly blinked and widened her eyes. She looked back at Natsu then just let out a sigh. Her face dropped and her eyes started to flutter again. She dropped the broom and walked over to her bed. Climbing in she let out another sigh. She really needs to stop sighing so much.

"You're lucky I'm sleepy." She mumbled out. She was used to him sneaking into her home and sleeping in her bed. She normally kicks him out but after the warm milk she was tired. She had to wake up early in the morning and she didn't need to stay up just to kick him out. Plus, he was like fire-place. His body was always warm.

Natsu stopped panicking and glanced at the girl beside him. She was already sleeping. He smiled. Slipping under the covers he took a deep breath and sighed out in happiness. Her scent was everywhere. He fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Beep."

*Groan*

"Beep."

*Another groan.*

"Beep!"

*Covers moving*

"BEEP!"

*Mumbling*

"BEEP!"

"Turn the damn thing off!"

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"BEEP!"

Natsu climbed over Lucy and threw her alarm clock at the wall. He mumbled something about 'That was so hard,' and 'Damn clock,'. Lucy glared at him. She slipped out of bed and picked up the broom that she had dropped on the floor. She started hitting the Slayer with the broom while screaming at him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

*THWACK* *THWACK* *THWACK* *THWACK*

Natsu glared at her then grabbed the broom. He burned the broom. It fell to the ground to a pile of ash. "When did you turn into Porlyusica?!" He gasped. She glared at him.

She was tired and she didn't get enough sleep. Natsu always wants to hold her in a death grip while mumbling in his sleep. He would say things like, 'No Gray,' and 'Fire Dragons,'.

Lucy shook her head, she didn't have time to argue with Natsu. She walked over to her closet and started pulling out clothes. Natsu watched her as he sat on her bed. Why did they have to wake up so early? It was seven fifteen! No one should be awake! He was about to ask Lucy but stopped when she turned and glared at him.

"I have a meeting with Erza at eight." She stated. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

He pouted and narrowed his eyes.

"You likkkkeeee her!"

Natsu turned around and was face to face with his buddy Happy. He glared slightly at the cat. "Nuh-uh!" He shook his head. Happy snickered. He put his paw to his mouth.

"Deeeniiiiallll." The exceed purred. Natsu lunged at the cat.

* * *

"The guild doors swung open and Natsu ran in. Lucy walked in glaring at everything. She was not in a good mood. She was still tired and did not feel like talking to anyone.

Erza walked up to the Celestial Mage and turned her around and started walking out of the warm guild. Lucy whimpered as she was faced with the cold winter cold again. WHY?!

Erza lead the blond away from the guild and into a cake shop.

"Lucy? Did you see the news today?" Was Erzas' first question. 'What' Lucy thought. She shook her head. She didn't even get a chance to get breakfast! She had to pry Natsu off of Happy and Happy off of Natsu. Apparently Happy had said that Gray said he beat Natsu once and Natsu had denied it.

Erza nodded. She pulled out a lacrima and put in front of Lucy. The small orb turned on and a woman was standing there.

"I repeat! A family was murdered late last night. The daughter managed to stay safe. Her father was found dead yesterday and her mother was found dead last night. The girl is under police protection... Just in! We have found out that the people were cannibals! The police had just found all the missing people over the last few weeks!"

Lucy and Erza set frozen at the new news. Erza stood up and grabbed Lucy.

"We need to see if Carla was found."

All Lucy could do was nod her head. Her throat felt like something was shoved down it. She felt her breath catch in her throat. What was going on?! This was the safest town in Fiore! Magnolia was safe!

WHAT WAS HAPPENING!?

* * *

**A/N: Hello! How is everybody?Good I hope. Here's chapter 3! Beta-read by Cherrila! Thanks! **

**Also thanks for reviewing! 1212tiger1212, Lothaire, Guest, and Fluffy237! Thanks so much! **

**I think I freaked people out last chapter didn't I? I'm sorry if I did. Please check out my other stories and onshots Thanks!**

**Have a wonderful day or night!**


	4. London Bridge is falling down

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere. A woman gasped out as she tried to stop the bleeding. It- It just wouldn't stop... She coughed, tasting blood in her mouth. She looked up at the man who did this. It was Him...

She let out a scream of pain as she felt the sword plunge into her stomach again. He then put the sword to her throat.

So this was how she was going to die... Being killed by a mad man. It wasn't something she didn't think would happen given her line of work. She was a police officer after all. She just didn't think her killer would be her husband.

She felt the tip of the blade dig into her skin. She felt blood trickle down her throat. She was in so much pain. She had been stabbed twice and kicked around. She knew her co-workers would never find him. They would never have the evidence they would need to send him away for life.

Sure they were smart and all but her husband had planed everything. He had everything going for him. Everything.

The sword was pushed into her throat killing her.

* * *

"The cause of death?"

"Stabbing. If you look her it looks like she was stabbed by a sword."

"Okay. Time?"

"6:20 yesterday."

"Thanks. I know this was hard on you. She was a close friend to all of us,"

"Just find her killer. That's all I ask,"

"We'll find the bastard who did this. We'll find him."

* * *

A shadow moved along the walls of Lucy Heartfilias house as she slept peacefully. The shadow stepped into the light. Red eyes shined with glee as they took in the sight of the sleeping girl. Around her eyes were red. He saw dried tears.

The man moved over to her and gently twirled a few strands of her hair. She moaned and turned away from him. He walked back into the shadows and pulled out a gas can.

He walked over to her desk and placed it on top of her papers. He walked through the house locking and sealing any means of escaping. The windows and doors locked. He walked back over to the desk and picked up the gas can. Pouring the gas out on the desk he moved all along the house pouring out the gas.

Once the can was empty he reached into his pocket and pulled out matches. He reached into his coat again and pulled out a gas mask. Putting on the mask he turned and looked at the sleeping girl once more.

Moving the match he across the end of the small box fire licked along the small piece of wood. He smiled as he watched the flame move left to right. He let the match drop to the floor.

The small fire fell into the pool of gas on the floor. Fire burst along the walls and up to the roof. The fire formed a squire around the girls bed. He smirked as he watched her eyes fly open.

He slipped back into the shadows watching her. She jumped through the fire getting burned slight as she got off her bed. She ran to the door and started to pull it but it wouldn't open. She started to cough from the smoke.

Her head started to feel light. The smoke was getting to her. She fell to the ground a minute later coughing violently. She held her chest her eyes closed crying. If it was because of the smoke or because she knew she was going to die he didn't know.

She passed out a few minutes later. He walked over to the door and took off the holders that were keeping the door closed. He opened it as he walked out then shut it again.

He calmly walked out the door and over to his car which was across the street. Getting into it he started it up and drove off.

* * *

Natsu kicked the dirt under his feet glaring at it. Why did he leave Lucy? Oh yeah, She kicked him out. He wanted to go back and make her stop crying.

She had come back from going and meeting with the lady that gave them the job to find her granddaughter. She had come home crying. She had asked him why people kill other people and he didn't know what to say. So, he just hugged her close.

Then like a switch was flipped she told him to get out. She said she wanted to be alone. So he left.

He should go back.

Yeah.

He turned around and started walking back to Lucy's house.

"Natsu?" He looked up at his buddy.

"We're going back and making sure Lucy stops crying."

The cat nodded and followed him. Although the cat teased the blond mage and was mean to her he did love her. She was like a mother to him. Ever since Lisanna... No... He wasn't going to think about it.

They ran to Lucy's house. Suddenly they were hit with the smell of smoke. Natsu took off.

As her neared they saw Lucy's house on fire. Natsu started eating the fire.  
"HAPPY! TAKE LUCY TO MIRA!" He yelled as he took another bite of fire. Sucking it up he watched at Happy flew out of Lucy's house carrying the blond. All he saw was her hair. He jumped in through the window and finished off the fire.

The whole apartment was ruined.

Nothing was left.

Wait...

A small box on her burnt desk was still there. He walked over and picked it up. Opening it letters flew out from being stuffed in there.  
Picking one up he read it.

_Dear Mama,_

_How are you? Well I hope. I'm okay. I ran away from father. I'm sorry mama. I just couldn't stay there. Like you always told me. I have to be my self. I miss you mama. You know that right? I wish you were here._  
_I'm going to go. I don't have much to stay so I'll talk to you later._

_Love; Your Daughter, Lucy.'_

Natsu put the letter back into the box. Stuffing them all in he closed the box. He jumped out the window and ran after Happy.

* * *

Happy flew towards the Strauss house. He gently place Lucy at the foot of the door as he arrived.

"MIRA!" He screamed as he looked down at Lucy. She wasn't moving. His eyes teared up. Why wasn't she moving?

A minute later the lights turned on in the house. The door swung open and a the white-haired barmaid stood there. Her hair messy and her nightgown wrinkled. She looked down at the crying cat and saw Lucy. She knelt down and put her fingers to the blonds neck.

She could feel the pulse of the heartbeat. She picked Lucy up and brought her in the house. Mira set the girl on the couch. She turned to Happy.  
"What happened? Are you hurt too?" She asked. Happy shook his head no. "Her house was on fire. Natsu and I were going to her house and I found her like this. Natsu told me to bring her here."

Mira nodded. Elfman walked in yawning. He stopped as he saw one of his guild members on his couch with burn marks all over her arms and legs.  
Mira heard him walk into the room and turned to him. "Elfman, go tell master and Happy go get Wendy. Got it?"  
Both boys nodded and took off.

* * *

The shadow moved along the walls of the Strauss house. He glared at the blue cat that was leaving. He the glared at the two girls. She was still alive.

His red eyes looked over the girl he had tried to kill. So fire wasn't going to be his thing. He had want to try something else other then stabbing but it looks like he'll have to stick with what he knows. Summoning his sword he pulled off the shadows of the walls. Walking into the light his red orbs shined once more with glee.

The white haired girl swung around and glared at him. She had gone from a girl in her nightgown to a demon. Her hair wild sticking up and her hands now claws. Her nightgown now go replaced with skin tight outfit the exposed part of her breast and her stomach.

He lifted up his sword and swung it at her head. She grabbed the blade with her hands. She stopped it but her hands were bleeding.

"You did this to her didn't you?"

He smirked at her question. She was a smart one. "Yes."

Her glared hardened. Her magic started to go wild. "You will pay for messing with Fairy Tail."

He simply laughed at her. He knew he wouldn't win against her. So he turned his body into a shadow and used her shadow to conceal him-self. She turned her head and looked at her shadow.

A red-eye appeared.

"She will die," he stated.

Then he disappeared.

* * *

"He reappeared in the woods outside the white-haired girls house. He started humming a song his mother taught him.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,¨  
¨London bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady.¨

"Hide the bodies while you can, while you can, while you can,¨  
"Hide the bodies while you can, My Fair Lady.¨

"Let the bodies rot away, rot away, rot away,¨  
"Let the bodies rot away, My Fair Lady.¨

London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,¨  
"London bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady."

A little girl appeared behind him.

"Uncle?"

He turned around and found his niece standing there. She had on a black dress that stopped at her knees and knee high black socks with black flats. She tilted her head looking at him. Her green eyes piercing his soul.

"Are you finished practicing?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Are we moving now?"

He glanced at the house he just came from.  
"No. We still have work to do."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 1212tiger1212 Robastar34 Thanks for reviewing! **

**Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Happy fathers day!**

**Have a wonderful day or night!**


	5. Reasons Why, Burning Lungs And Jealousy

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

Red eyes stalked a man in the shadows of the night. The man was singing and holding up a bottle of what could only be alcohol by the way he was acting.

The man had light green eyes and black hair. He tripped as he walked the empty streets of the once busy town. The shadow moved and pulled the man into an alleyway.

The shadow summoned a sword and held it to the man's throat.

"Worthless Human. You are the reason I have my niece training."

He then sliced the mans head off. The mans head fell to the ground. Blood gushed out and pooled at Nights feet. He walked away from the man walking back into the shadows.

* * *

Lucy felt her head being weighted down. She felt like she was floating. Her eyes slowly opened. Bright light blinded her.

"Gray turn off the lights."

Lucy heard Erza's voice command. The light was gone replaced by darkness. She blinked a few times letting her eyes taken in the shadows that the light of the moon provided coming in from the window. She looked around the room and smiled. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray were all standing around her bed. She let out a giggle as she felt relieved. She didn't know why but she did.

Erza walked up to her. Her armor shining lightly in the moon light. Erza patted Lucy's right hand. "Lucy, I am sorry I was not there to protect you from your house fire. I deeply apologize. Please feel free to hit me. I am in your debt." The redhead stated bowing to her blond friend.

Lucy raised her hands in surrender. "Ara, Ara! It's not your fault Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. She coughed. Her throat was killing her. She pounded on her chest. She winced. Pounded a little to hard. Her lungs felt like they were burning. Suddenly an image of fire burning around her flashed into her mind.

Her memories put her back in her apartment.

_Fire licked around her arms burning her. Consuming her. She let out a scream as she felt her flesh burn. She going to be burned alive. She crawled to the door holding onto the hot handle trying to open it. It wouldn't open. She pulled her hand back and examined it. It was blistered. She felt like her lungs were burning. She coughed, falling to the ground. Her eyes slip shut._

_Lucy felt something pulling her into a cool darkness. She let her mind shut down. With her lungs burning and her arms on fire she slept in a cool darkness._

¨Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She looked around and found her self with Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray. They were looking at her worriedly. She blinked a few times clearing her blurry vision.

"Sorry." She muttered. Happy flew down and landed in her arms.

"Lushi?" She looked down at him and 'hummed'. "Do you always zone out like a weirdo?" He quickly flew up and landed on Natsu's head snickering as he watched Lucy glared at him.

"Stupid cat!" She screamed. Erza pushed Lucy back onto the bed as the said girl was about to jump up and kill the blue feline.

"You still need rest Lucy." The older girl stated. She then glared at Happy.

"Don't bother her. She still needs rest." Erza commanded. Happy hid behind Natsu's wild pink hair. "AYE SIR!"

Lucy looked up at Erza. 'Still needs rest'? What did she mean by still.

"Still?" Lucy questioned. Erza nodded. "Yes. You have slept for the past three days. Wendy healed you but you still need to rest."

Lucy nodded numbly as she thought. Three days? She's been asleep for THREE DAYS? She shook her head. She didn't need to think about that right now. What she really wanted to know was how her house was set on fire. She had just gotten home when Natsu had burst into her home and helped her calm down as she cried. She was still upset about finding the clients' granddaughter dead. She had sent Natsu away because she just wanted to cry.

After Natsu left she had climbed onto her bed with her clothes still on and cried. She didn't even start a fire or light a candle. There was nothing to set her apartment on fire. So what happened?

Lucy's eye brows scrunched up. How could the fire had start? She turned and looked at Natsu. She knew Natsu didn't start it. He would never do anything to hurt her.

She looked down at her hands thinking. She felt something cold and metal pat her back. She knew right away what it was. Or, rather who it was. Looking up she found Erza smiling at her.

"Don't worry Lucy. I have Gajeel and Levy searching for the cause for the fire." The redhead announced proudly. A knock on the door cased the three standing members of Team Natsu to look at the door like it was an alien.

Lucy let out a sigh watching them. "You know when a person knocks they usually want someone to answer." Lucy informed casually. They turned and looked at her then back at the door. Gray was the one who opened the door.

"Uh, Hi Gray. Is Erza here? Mira told me she would be."

Lucy smiled at the voice. It was Jellal.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on in." Gray muttered opening the door wider so the other male could enter. Jellal walked in and smiled at Lucy once he saw she was awake.

He walked over to Erza and kissed her forehead. "Hello, dear." He greeted. She smiled at him. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked. They had gotten over their fight and were now back to normal.

"I came to see you. You haven't been home in the past two days." He replied. She looked over at Lucy then back at him. He looked at Lucy as well and nodded.

"With a good reason. So Lucy,how are you feeling?"

Lucy smiled as she watched the two. "Okay. My lungs feel like they're burning but other then that I'm okay. Wendy did a good job on healing my arms." Lucy said as she looked down at her arms.

Indeed the small blue-haired girl did. The only thing that was left was small scars but that was it. Jellal nodded. He remembered when Erza had rushed into their house telling him that she was staying in the Fairy Tail infirmary in till her comrade awoke. When she had arrived at the infirmary she wasn't the only one. Gray and Natsu were there sleeping on the floor next to Lucy's bed.

Jellal couldn't help but think of what amazing friends Lucy had.

* * *

A small shadow slipped along the walls of a bedroom. A woman turned over in her sleep getting closer to the male in the bed.

The shadow pulled off the wall and a girl stood there. She walked over and pulled the woman's hair then quickly covered her mouth. The woman jolted awake. The girl gagged the woman keeping her from waking up the male.

The woman was so shocked that she couldn't stop the girl in time. The girl tied the woman's hands and feet together. The woman fell to the ground with a light 'thump'.

The girl stood over the woman and smiled.

"It's okay. You'll see your family soon."

Then she stabbed the woman in the throat like her uncle taught her to.

She then turned and climbed on the bed. Turning the man in his sleep she had full view of his neck. She raised the knife then slammed it down full force into his neck. Blood gushed out of the wound. It poured along the silk sheets creating a pool near her knees. She slipped out the bed and watched as the man stagger for his last breaths of air.

She heard a baby's cry over a small monitor. She turned to the bedside table and found a white baby monitor sitting there on full blast. She walked out of the bedroom and through the halls of the house in till she came to a stop at a door painted blue. The cries of the baby were louder here. She opened the door.

Walking in she couldn't help but feel jealous of the small child. The baby had a room all to his self and toys everywhere. All she had was one toy and a couch to sleep on. She walked up to the baby and picked him up.

On his crib the name,'Conner' was printed on it. She found a blanket on the floor with the same name printed on and wrapped him up in it. He did look older then two or three weeks old.

She walked out of the house carrying the baby in her arms. Walking down the street in the dark she spotted a hospital. She walked up and placed the baby in front of the doors. She quickly blended in with the shadows as she watched a woman walk out. The woman picked up the baby and brought him in the hospital.

The girl glared at the baby in the woman's arms. He was lucky. He should be proud. She then turned away and made her way back to her uncle.

She started humming as she skipped in the shadows. Her dress stained with blood,she simply smiled.

"Mamma would be proud."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter... Sorry but I just wanted to show Lucy getting better this chapter. But not to worry! Things will start to pick up again next chapter! **

**Thanks to Cherrila-chan for beta-reading! Thank you!**

**Also thank you;**

**1212tiger1212 and Doraguniru for reviewing.  
**

**Doraguniru, I just wanted to say that it's not Rogue. But, you might see him later in the story.**

**1212tiger1212, Yes this is a very messed up family. XD I'm glad you like the story!**

**Please tell me what you think of the cover for this story! Thank you!**

**Alright guys, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	6. Alice in Fairy Tail

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

A young girl stared up at her uncle.

He was odd she concluded.

She watched as he glared at a building as if it was a human. She grabbed his hand.

"Uncle?" She questioned. He glanced down at her. His red eyes held anger and if you looked deep enough you could see fear.

"What?"

She pulled on her blood stained dress and looked up at him. She knew why he was glaring at the building. He wanted to kill that girl in it. Lucy was her name. She had a plan that would work for him.

"I want to play Alice in wonderland. Lucy can be Alice. I want to be the white rabbit."

He smiled at her. His smile was evil and sinister.

"Okay. Lets play."

* * *

Lucy looked around the room glancing at the brown walls. She was bored. After she had woken up Jellal and Erza went out and then Mira kicked Natsu and Gray. The only one with her was the blue feline.

She glanced down at him and smiled. She hated the flying feline sometimes. Other times like now she thought of him as her child. She knew it was weird. Maybe that's why Natsu called her weird?

She shook her head. She leaned back in her bed as she glanced out the window. The moon was shining brightly as if saying it was on her side. She smiled. She felt Happy move in her arms. Looking down at him she giggled. He was waking up.

"Ne? Lushi? Why do you have that weird smile on your face?" The feline questioned. Lucy glared down at him. Her smile wasn't weird! The cat gasped and flew out of her arms.

"Lushi! You were going to eat me in my sleep! Wah! I'm not fish!" He cried as he flew in circles above her head. She reached up to grab him and teach him a lesson.

"No I wasn't stupid cat!"

The door opened and in walked Mirajane. She glanced at the flying cat and the glaring Celestial Mage. Happy flew into Miras' chest crying.

"Mira! Lushi is trying to eat me!" He cried out. Lucy glared at him. "Get over here stupid cat!"

Mira sighed. "Happy come with me. Lucy get some sleep. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning. Goodnight."

Mira turned around not letting Lucy answer and waked out.

Lucy sighed and plopped her head down on her pillow. She heard a knock on the window. Sitting up she looked out it and found a girl with brown hair and green eyes looking at her.

The girl opened the window and climbed into the room. She walked over to Lucy. Lucy jumped back at the sight of the girl. Who was she? What was she doing here?

"Hello. Will you help me?" The girls voice was small and timid. Her green eyes shining with tears as she looked at the blond girl. Lucy felt her heart clench at the sight.

She knew she was going to be in trouble but...

"Sure. What do you need sweety?"

The girl smiled. "I can't find my mamma or papa." She whispered. Lucy looked taken back. She slipped off her bed and flinched as her feet hit the floor. Her feet were still slightly burned.

"Alright. Well let's go,come on." Lucy walked over to the door but was stopped as the girl pulled her hand.

"No. Out the window... It will be faster." The girl said. Lucy nodded. Faster and then she wouldn't have to face her worried friends. She knew Natsu, Gray, Happy, Mira and Master were still here.

They climbed out of the window. Lucy looked around. They were in the back of the guild. The girl pulled out a lantern. Fire started in the small glass case. She started walking into the woods.

"I saw mommy and daddy last in the woods." The girl sniffed. Lucy nodded.

They walked for a while with Lucy asking about how she got lost. The girl answered simply that her mother was going to go to a lake and her father went after her.

Grass slipped through Lucy's toes. It was slightly wet and it cooled her feet. She took a deep breath. It smelled like honey and trees. The little girl stopped.

"Miss Lucy? May I call you Alice?"

Before Lucy could answer she was being smothered. Her eyesight was beginning to get fuzzy. She tried to get away but strong arms held her still.

Her world fell into darkness.

* * *

The young girl looked at the sleeping blond. They were in a room. The room was metal. Metal walls, door and no windows. She looked like Alice. But something wasn't right.

Oh! She knew what. Her clothes. She skipped out of the room.

Walking out of the room the door lead into the forest. She walked up to her uncle who was leaning against a tree.

"Uncle? She needs clothes." He turned and glared at the girl. "She need no such things. As soon as she's awake I'm going to kill her."

The little girl glared at him. Fine. But just he wait. She'll teach him...

* * *

Lucy groaned out. Her body felt like lead. Her eyes struggled to open but they did. She glanced around the room. Everything was metal. She couldn't help but think of how Gajeel would love it.

She wondered how she got here. Wasn't she in her room? Wait. The girl. Then a man.

She tried to stand up but her feet still felt like they were burning. She swayed as her head pounded as she stood up. She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

She put her hands on her hips getting ready to fight but she didn't feel her belt or keys. Her eyes widened in panic. The door fully opened and she was met with the darkness. She could make out the figures of trees by the light from the moon.

She stumbled out of the room. He feet touched the cold ground. She almost sighed out as the cool grass touched her burning feet. She stumbled slightly as she walked further out.

* * *

Mirajane knocked on the door of the room Lucy had been staying in for the past few days. When no one answered she figured that the blond was sleeping. She turned around to leave when something in her gut stopped her.

Something was holding her back from leaving the door. She turned around and looked around. She then stared at the door. A child's lullaby was playing in the room.

The tune sunk deep down into her mind and brought back bad memories. It invaded her mind and didn't get out. A memory of her little sister and her little brother protecting her flashed her mind. People calling her a demon. Her sister asking why she was crying.

...

She shook her head.

No!

She was over it.

The tune repeated itself. She lifted her right hand and lowered it on the doorknob. Turning it slightly she was met with an empty room and a small music box.

A ballerina spun around as the music played. The small box was sitting on Lucy's bed. That's when Mira noticed something else. A black cloak lay on the ground...blood covering it. Her eyes widened.

A scream echoed through the guild hall.

The only thing is, it wasn't coming from Mirajane.

* * *

**A/N:... Hello... Not much to say...Beta-read by Cherrila. Thank you! Have a wonderful day or night!**


	7. Who wants to play with her next?

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

Lucy stumbled as she walked unknowingly deeper into the forest.

Her mind was working a mile a minute.

What was going on?

What was happening?!

She tripped over a branch sending her flying down on to the soft wet ground. Her knees scraped agents bark of another branch causing it to bleed.

She rolled over onto her back. Looking up into the night sky she let out a sigh. Her breath came out like smoke. It was still freezing outside. She had almost forgot it was winter.

Goosebumps made their way along her legs and arms. She started shivering. So cold. Sitting up she looked around. The trees blocked the moon light. She stood up and started walking again. She need to get back to the guild. Holding on to a tree to keep herself from falling. Walking deeper and deeper into the unknown.

With only the small amount of moonlight coming through the trees to guide her.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was a well known woman. She was the only human left on the plant of Earthland that could turn completely into water. She was the only water mage that connected so deeply with her magic that she could turn into it.

Now know this you would guess that she would be very tough to battle. And you would be right. She has weakness of course. Who doesn't? One of them was she could be injured. But the only way to do that is to bypass all of her physical flesh and get down into her senses.

By getting into her senses that is when you can cause her physical pain. And that is who you can kill her.

A small girl walked up to the blue haired woman and pulled on her hand. The water mage looked down and smiled at the young girl.

"Miss? Will you help me? My cat's stuck in a trash can." The girl said. Her green eyes pleading for help. Juvia nodded. "Juvia will help you! Show her where you cat is."

The girl nodded. She pulled the woman into an alleyway and pointed to a large dumpster. Juvia walked over to it and looked in. A small orange feline was sitting in the bottom of the trash meowing.

As the water woman bent in the young girl walked in behind her and a large sword appeared in the small girls hands. The sword was crystal blue but you could almost see through it. She then stabbed it through the back of the water mage.

Juvia at first didn't feel anything and then suddenly she felt a sharp pain going through her back. She gasped as she fell forward. What was happening?

The girl smiled as she watch Juvia stumble back and catch herself before she fell on the ground.

"Juvia is water... How is Juvia hurt?" The water mage questioned. The girl simply smiled.

"Uncle told me if I was to kill someone I must do my research. I had created a sword that will at first only stab your senses then it will spread to you physical body. Right now it is still only stabbing your senses. When the sword turns gray and you can't see through it that is when it will stab you physically. And until then you can not take it out."

The girl then turned around and skipped off. Juvia fell to the ground on her knees. She turned her body into water hoping that will make the sword come out but when she became a puddle on the ground the sword was still there.

She made her way to the guild. She knew Mira was there. She was going there anyway earlier. She had wanted to see her love rival. To make sure she was okay. Also to see her Gray-sama.

As Juvia made her way through the night she arrived at the door and slid under it in her water form she then transformed back into her body and looked around.

She screamed out in pain as she saw the sword turn gray. She now saw blood leaking down her blue over coat.

Her vision became blurry as she stumbled forward trying to get to the bar counter. She fell face first onto the warm wooden floor. She looked up with the last bit of strength she had and saw Gray bending down next to her. She faintly heard him call for Mira before everything went black.

* * *

Lucy had been wandering around the forest for an hour now. She had finally given up on walking so she had plopped down in the middle of some trees. Her legs were bleeding badly from scraping them to many times. Her arms had cuts from pushing away branches that snapped back hitting her.

The moonlight was shining through them creating a wonderland.

The light was bouncing off of the wet leaves and hitting the grass. Small insects flew around in the light. She watched as a hummingbird flew past her. Its wings a beautiful light blue and green.

She looked around the place and smiled. It was so peaceful.

A shadow looming over her made her spin around. She saw a man with bright red eyes and black hair smiling at her.

Smiling slightly she was hoping that this man could help her. His smile darkened a tad making her flinch. Something about him was starting to scare her.

"H-Help... Me." Lucy managed to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. She flinched again. Something was wrong. Her eyes widened as she realized that something very bad was about to happen to her.

"Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. She was staining the green forest floor with her blood.

He knelt down and pressed his lips to the side of her ears. A shiver went down Lucy's spine. She started backing away but with one hand he grabbed her shoulder keeping her still.

A sword appeared in his other hand. She could see her face and eyes in the blade of the sword. THe black blade shined in the moonlight.

"I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged the sword into her stomach.

Lucy's eyes widened. Her vision lost focus then sharped repeatedly. Her body fell to the ground on her side. Her head fell to her left. She watched as he walked off leaving the sword in her stomach. She watched his shoes as they disappeared.

It was becoming harder to breath. Everything was hurting. Her mind started to shut down. Her last thought before falling into the comfort of the deep depths of nothingness was;

"Do Fairies Have Tales And If They Did Was This Her Ending?"

* * *

Night walked through the forest happy. He could now leave this town. A small figure appeared in front of him.

"Uncle? Did you kill her?"

He nodded to the little girl. She smiled brightly at him. Her green eyes shining with something evil. "Good." She said before stabbing him in the stomach.

"All I wanted to do was play Alice in wonderland. But don't worry uncle Night. I'm playing it now. You're the Mad Hatter and once I find Lucy she'll be Alice. And then I killed this blue haired mage. Once I find her body she came be The Queen of Hearts. Or someone else. I'm not sure yet. Oh, well. I'll figure it out."

She then twisted the sword in his stomach making him fall forward. He landed on his stomach and face. The sword was pushed deeper into his organs and out of his back when he fell.

The girl tapped her chin. As she looked up at the moon. The air blew lightly pushing her brown hair back from her face. Small snowflakes started to fly down from the sky.

"Who will play with me next?" She wondered out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Seven! Yay! Beta-read by Cherrila-chan! Thanks you!**

**Also thank you to, guest, AM and Daddys little crazy bitch. **

**Crazy, may I call you that? I love your username! XD**

**Have a wonderful day or night!**


	8. What Once Was Will Never Be Again

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M **

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

Snow fell across the midnight sky. Everything was a winter wonderland. The trees were painted white and the ground painted red. The sounds of someones breathing and the birds chirping blended in with the snow-white world. The smell of the grass faded to the new smell of the cold crisp air.

Everything was moving forward in the world.

Everything but a young woman who lies on the forest floor.

Lucy Heartfilia lay on the ground. She had managed to pull out the sword. After that she tied up her wound with a piece of her pant legs. She was still bleeding but not as bad.

Lucy stared at the snow as it fell. The small flakes of frozen water fell to the ground. She leaned against a tree and pulled herself up. She whimpered out in pain.

Everything was hurting. Her eyes watered. She had woken up to the world around her in white. She had thought at first that she was in heaven about to see her mother until she was met with searing pain in her stomach.

That was when she was brought back to the harsh reality. Staggering Lucy started to walk again. She had come to the point where all that mattered was getting back to Fairy Tail. She had remembered something that Erza had told her. Something that kept her from just giving up.

'_You don't die for your friends. You live for them_.'

Erza told her that once. She said that she learned that the hard way. Lucy smiled at the thought of her redheaded friend. Pulling herself forward Lucy cringed as the cold air blew past her face. She didn't know if she was moving the right way or if she getting further away from her goal all she knew was she need to keep moving. If she stopped her blood would slow down and that was not a good thing. She would get hyperthermia. And with her condition now she wouldn't make it.

Walking forward she glared at everything getting in her way. She was going to make it somehow.

Memories of Fairy Tail flashed through her mind. She smiled as she felt her eyes start to close. Shaking her head she pushed forward.

* * *

One second Mirajane was standing at the door of Lucy's hospital room looking in at the spinning ballerina the next she was sprinting down the hall and down the stairs.

She felt panic as she dashed down the stairs.

She caught a spot of Gray and held Juvia's head on her lap.

Holding the younger girl still she moved her hands around the sword sticking out of the water mage's back. Turning she looked up at Gray.

"Gray go get Natsu and Master. They should be in Masters' office."

Gray nodded and took off. Mirajane smiled sadly at Juvia. "It's okay Juvia. Just stay with us."

Gray, Natsu and Master came running down the stairs. Once they reached Mira, Makarov put his hand on Mira's shoulder and nodded to her.

"Natsu go get Erza and then Elfman. Tell Elfman to get Wendy. I need you and Erza to-" Mira stopped as her eyes widened. She knew what she was going to say but it didn't fully sink in until now.

"I need you and Erza to go out and look for Lucy."

And with that all hell broke loose.

* * *

As Lucy pushed forward she collapsed again. She had only walk for ten minutes before she felt the need to rest. She slid down the trunk of a tree. Her body landed softly on the newly coated floor of the forest.

She shivered as the snow hit on her bare leg. She looked around to see if she could find anything that would tell her she was going the right way. Finding only the harsh nature she sighed. She lifted her right hand and rested it on her stomach.

Feeling it damp she pulled her hand away and looked at the blood on her fingers. She wiped it off on the snow. Bending her left leg she pulled at the cloth that covered it. Yanking she ripped the piece of clothing.

She then proceeded to rip off a big enough piece to go around her stomach. Once she had one she undid the one she currently had around her stomach and replaced it with the dry one.

She rang the blood out of the old one. Blood leaked from it and stained the white snow. She then tied it around her wrist.

Lucy looked up at the sky once more. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep. Shaking her head she stood back up with the help of the tree.

Her body screamed for her to stop. It was pleading for her to just rest.

She took a shaky step forward and started off once more.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel had always prided himself on being able to protect his friends and family. He was alway there to help. So when he found out that Lucy was, more than likely, kidnapped. He felt like it was his fault for not being there. Of course he knew it wasn't his fault but he felt guilty.

Smelling around the window of the room Lucy should be in he caught her scent and someone elses. They were fading but he still smelled them.

Erza and Jellal were right behind him as he took off running into the woods following Lucys scent. They ran for the next twenty minutes until his nose picked up the smell of blood. He ran faster fear in his heart and mind.

When they reached the spot the smell came from the small group froze. Erza's eyes widened as she looked down at the dead man. Jellal pulled her closer to him. He shook his head. Lucy wouldn't kill someone.

But if she didn't kill him who did? Jellal bent down and nudged the mans face slightly with his right gloved hand. When the dead mans head mover the other way Jellal sighed.

"I'll stay here. You two go find Lucy." He stated. Natsu nodded and took off. Erza kissed her husband before running after her team mate.

ellal bent down and lowered himself to the ground and sat down. He leaned his back against a tree.

Natsu flew through the forest as fast as he could go. If that guy was hurt was Lucy hurt too? And if she was how bad?

Erza jumped over a fallen tree and landed. She ran right after Natsu. She was worried about two of her guilds mate right now. Juvia and Lucy.

Suddenly Natsu picked up speed. She looked down at the snow covered ground and her heart leapt in fear. Blood. Some drops others pools.

Both ran as fast as they could following the blood stained snow.

* * *

Lucy gasped out as leaned into a tree. The pain in her stomach was too much. The cold was too much. Everything was too much.

She leaned back and slid her back along the trunk of the tree. The blond closed her eyes. She was just too tired. She needed sleep. Shivering Lucy pulled her leg up to her stomach then almost immediately she let them fall back to where they were. That had hurt to much.

The Celestial Mage felt tear well up in her eyes once more. Her thought from earlier came back. 'Was this her ending of her Fairy Tale?'

She didn't know. She let her mind wander as she slipped into the world of dreams.

'_What once was will never be again and what is to be will never come. Everything moves forward and the life in one will slowly fade away.'_

_'As one light goes another will take its place.'_

The quotes made the blond haired girl wonder if her life was fading didn't wonder long before her mind finally shut down.

She was met with nothing but warmth. She felt safe now. She felt like she had nothing to worry about. She felt like she could sleep peacefully. And most of all she felt loved.

* * *

A small girl wandered through the streets of Magnolia. She walked up to a woman. Her brown hair flowing lightly with the wind as she walked.

The woman was tall and had long red hair and bright green eyes. She was perfect. The woman looked down and smiled. "Hello dear. Are you lost?"

The girls green eyes sparkled with life. They shined as the light hit them. Slowly the girl shook her head...

"No. I was just looking for the Queen of Hearts. I found her now though!"


	9. Lucy and Juvia in Starset

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

The snow swept across the forest masking everything in white. Long fingers escaped the white flakes and poked out of the snow. With the moon still high in the sky it shined brightly with life.

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting against a tree. Only her fingers poking out. The snow masked her face. Everything around her was frozen.

* * *

Natsu searched for Lucy. When he and Erza finally came to a stop they were surrounded by snow. But he smelled her. He dropped to his knees and started digging through the snow in search for the girl. Erza did the same.

Hearing a low moan coming from a tree both spun around saw fingers poking out from the snow. Natsu ran over and brushed the snow away. Once he uncovered Lucy he held her in his arms. Her skin was ice cold. Warming up his body temperature he allowed his heat to warm her. He then checked for injuries. Finding a stab wound in her stomach he turned to Erza.

"We need to get back to Mira and Wendy." Erza stated. Her voice was hard as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. Natsu nodded. And with that they ran back the way they came. A cold breeze blew past them. Something was screaming to Erza telling her something was about to happen. Something very bad.

* * *

Mira held on to the sword as she tried to stop the bleeding. Wendy had tried to help but she couldn't heal her. Turning to Gray Mira made him hold the sword.

"Juvia, I know you're hurting dear but I need you to turn your body into water." Although she received no verbal answer Juvia did turn her body into water. "Good. Now this will hurt but stay calm okay?

Mira looked up at Gray and grimaced. "Gray freeze the sword." Gray was about to argue but something Wendy said cut him off.

"I see. By freezing it you can remove it while I heal around the sword." Mira smiled at the smart girl. "Right."

Gray froze the sword. The blood around the wound froze as well. Juvia's body soon froze. As the water woman froze Mira removed the sword. Wendy quickly healed the wound.

When they were finished Gray unfroze Juvia. She then turned her body back into it's normal form. The bleeding had stopped but the water woman was still in pain.

"I'm sorry. I managed to heal all of the organs but I couldn't heal her muscles. They should heal in a few days." Mira smiled at the blue haired child.

"It's okay Wendy. I need you to stay here in till Natsu, Jellal and Erza get back with Lucy. Just in case something has happened to her." Wendy nodded. Although she was tired she didn't mind. Anything to help her friends.

"Gray please take Juvia to the infirmary. There's an extra bed in the room Lucy was staying in." The dark haired teen nodded. He picked up the water mage and carried her to the bed.

Mira smiled and lead Wendy to the bar where she set her on a stool. "What me to make you some hot chocolate?" Wendy nodded,she loved the sweet drink! Mira then turned to the very quiet Carla.

"Want me to get you some milk? Or fish perhaps?" Carla didn't answer her eye were slightly gazed over. She looked like she was far away. Wendy looked at her cat friend worriedly. She then turned to Mira.

"She'll just have some milk." Mira nodded and left to get the drinks. Wendy watched as Carla came back to Earthland.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Before she could get an answer Carla was flying next to her. "Stay here Wendy. I'll be back in a few minutes." And then the feline left. She flew out the guild and into the woods.

* * *

Lucy was in a world where everything was warm. She was warm and happy. She felt like everything was right. Everything was peaceful. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the rays of sun hit her skin warming her even further.

Everything was perfect. Everything but she was alone. She didn't like being alone. Ever since she was a child she had always wanted to be around loved humans. She loved being able to talk to people. But here she was alone.

Here she had no one but herself. She felt her gut scream for her to wake up. She felt something pull her down.

The happy world soon became dark. The sun turned into a smiling face that then twisted into the face of a killer. The ground underneath her became black and she felt like she was falling. What was going on?

Everything started to blur together. Her mind fought to make sense of everything. She felt everything that once was warm and loving turn into cold and hatred.

The last rays of sunlight left and the once bright world was now black she found herself falling. She then landed in a world she had only read about in stories.

She found herself in different world. A world unlike anything she had ever seen.

* * *

A small child walked along the streets of the night. She had just finished killing the woman and trapped her mind forever in a world the girl had created. She had created a virtual world where people of her choosing would go.

She had made a world called Wonderland. The girl then shook her head. No. Wonderland was too... too something. She didn't know. She wanted to make this world something of her own.

A memory of her mother talking to her popped into her mind. It was the memory of her mother telling her about the sunset. Her mother told her the sun was really just a big star. But if the sun was a star wouldn't it be a starset? Her mother never answered her question. She had said she had to go talk to daddy.

She looked across the sky of the dark world. She then smiled. She would call the world Starset. And with that she skipped off to find more people to join the world of Starset.

She heard a beep and she stopped. Looking down her watched glowed. Clicking the side of it a screen appeared. On the screen an image of Juvia Lockser appeared.

"Juvia Lockser is now ready for transportation." The girl smiled as she read the words. She clicked a button that said Juvia and dragged it over to a small floating world now named Starset. Giggling she watched as the mind of Juvia was sent into the world.

No one thought she would be smart enough. She just proved them all wrong. Walking away into the night she also sent the mind of Lucy Heartfilia into the world.

* * *

Lucy looked around and found herself in a world of overgrown plants. She looked down and saw she had on old clothes that looked like rags. What was going on?

Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her. Turning around she was met with a very well dressed Juvia. Juvia looked over Lucy. Before either one of them could speak the sound of people yelling caused Juvia to grab Lucy's hand and take off running.

Lucy ran along side of Juvia. What was going on? What was happening? "Juvia dosen't know what is going on. She hopes Lucy-san does. Does Lucy-san?" Lucy looked up at the water mage.

Juvia's blue eyes were filled with tears and fear. Shaking her head Lucy said, "No. I don't I was hoping you would." Juvia shook her head no. She kept running with Lucy until they couldn't hear the yelling people.

"Why were you running Juvia? What happened?" Lucy asked. Something was very wrong. She knew that much. Juvia sighed as she recalled the events that took place in this strange world.

"Juvia was going to sleep in Gray-sama's arm and once she was asleep she awoke to someone shaking her. She didn't know who it was so she tried to ask. But before Juvia could the person told her people were trying to kill Juvia. So Juvia ran off. People then started chasing her with torches and pitchforks. That is when Juvia ran into you."

Lucy nodded along as she followed the story. "Okay. Well did you hear anything about where we are?" Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia heard about this place being called Starset. Although Juvia does not understand why."

Lucy nodded as she looked around. She had a feeling she wasn't in Earthland any more. "Juvia lets make camp here. We'll tried to find out more tomorrow since its getting dark here." Juvia nodded. Her survival training kicked in.

When she was a child adults use to take her out and leave her in the forest hoping that with her gone the rain would stop. She remembered as she learned just how cruel the world really was. She had to learn how to survive outdoors.

Juvia started to tie up the large leaves together making a bed for her and Lucy. Lucy started coping her and the two girls worked together to make it through the night.

* * *

"NO!"

"No..."

"No!"

Mirajane cried as she held onto Lucy's hand. It was stone cold. The blonds heart was getting weaker with each beat. Wendy had be trying to heal her for the past half and hour. Nothing was working. Mira then turned to the stone cold Juvia.

While Gray was bring Juvia to the room the water woman suddenly just stopped breathing. Wendy had tried to help her but Juvia just wasn't responding. Both girls hearts were weakly beating and their body temperatures were below normal. Something was very wrong.

A knock on the door made the the people still awake in the room look at it. Jellal stood up and answered it. A man in a police sute nodded to them. He then turned Jellal around.

"Jellal Fernandes you are under arrest for the murders of The Night Family and the kidnapping of the youngest child. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one one can be appointed to you. I have read you your rights. Do you understand?"

Jellal nodded. What the hell?! Erza was up and out of her seat following as they lead Jellal out of the room. Erza screamed at them saying they had it all wrong.

Mira and the others watched in shock. What the hell just happened?! Erza turned back and looked at Mira with panicked eyes. "Tell Master!" And with that the redhead followed her husband and the police officer out.

* * *

A man with brown hair set in front of a table. He looked right at Jellal.

"We know you did it."

Jellal shook his head. "I didn't do anything." The man slammed his hands on the table. "You killed an officer and her husband. Then you kill his family. Why did you do it? Was it for kicks?"

Jellal sat there quietly. He was going to listen to his wife. She told him not to say a word.

"Or did you have something against them? Where is the girl? Did you kill her too?"

The blue haired man said nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned on the table. He didn't do anything wrong!

"Answer me! Did you kill the girl!?"

All he had to do was sit here and wait for his wife to get him out. He knows she will. She was wonderful like that.

"I bet you killed her. Did you rape her too?"

Jellal had to restrain himself from lunging at the man. What sick human being would do that?!

"Tell me!"

All he had to do was wait. He hoped Lucy and Juvia would be okay. He knew if one of them did not recover his wife would be devastated.

* * *

Lucy woke up hugging Juvia. Both girls were shivering. Why was it so cold? Juvia woke up a few seconds later and looked around.

"Lucy-san? Do you think summer here means it's really winter?"

Lucy turned and looked right at the water woman. She didn't think of that. "Maybe. Let's get moving."

And with that the two girls set off.

* * *

The small girl smiled as she heard her watch go off. Something was happening in Starset. Looking down she frowned.

The watch told her that Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser's bodies were dying. Growling at the watch she looked down at the dead body at her feet. If they died that meant that she would have to go looking for a new Alice and new Cheshire Cat.

She took her anger out on the body in front of her. Taking out her sword she stabbed the dead body. He was nothing but a drunk. He had approached her asking if she was lost. She could smell the booze on him. And without thought she killed him. She stabbed him until her mind was clear.

And only when she stopped could she see that everything that the mans skin covered was spilling out. Guts and his liver was hanging out and blood gushed everywhere. Glaring at the man she walked away.

Her bright green eyes shined as they followed everything that moved in the light. Her plain brown hair fell at her shoulders as she watched everyone. Nothing was going to stop her from making her very own fairy tale.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Cherrila-chan for Beta-reading! Also thank you Daddys little crazy bitch.**

**Ah, Not much to say today. **

**Anyway, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	10. Her name is Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

_If I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense. _

_Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't._

_In contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be._

_And what it wouldn't be it would. _

_You see?_

_(Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown)_

* * *

Rain drops fell to the ground. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. What was this? What was this strange feeling?

A small cry echoed in the forest of Starset. It was like a whimper. Another could be heard. The voice of a young man echoed in a young woman's mind.

"Luce? Please. Don't leave us. Don't... Don't leave me."

The young woman turned over in her sleep as she let out another whimper. The rain poured down on her. Her golden hair spread out under her like a halo. Another young woman sobbed in her sleep.

Blue hair clung to the ground. The blue haired girl let out a scream. The storm picked up. The rain fell down much harsher.

The two girls curled up into ball as they laid on the forest floor of Starset whimpering in pain.

* * *

Mirajane set in between Lucy and Juvia's bed. She was reading from a book to them. She had kicked everyone out so they could eat and drink.

Mirajane held onto the hands of Lucy and Juvia as she read the book on her lap.

"The young woman smiled as she looked up at her father. Her light brown hair blew in the wind as she felt tears blur her vision. Her father looked down at her and smiled slightly at his daughter." Mirajane read.

The white haired woman winced as she heard Lucy whimper. Mira looked over at her. Letting go of Juvia's hand Mira moved Lucy slightly so she would be comfortable.

Mira then sat back down and held both of their hands again. The door to the room opened and Wendy walked in. The small blue-haired girl walked over to Mira. Her brown eyes teared up as she looked over Lucy and Juvia again.

Checking to see how they were doing Wendy spotted something. Wendy closed her eyes and let her magic flow through Juvia. Everything was different. Wendy searched Juvia's head.

It was blank. Like nothing was there. Now she couldn't read minds or anything like that. No. Her magic connected with the person she was healing and she always knew if she was healing them.

But right now it was like there was no one there to heal. Wendy listened for their hearts again. They were slower than before. If they slowed anymore they would die.

Natsu, Gray and Master Makarov entered the room. Natsu stayed by Lucy's side and Gray took the seat that Mira was sitting in. Mira stood up and walked over the Makarov.

"How is Scarlet and her husband?" Makarov smiled slightly. Mira still called Erza, Scarlet. Even if Erza's last name was Fernandes. He shook his head. That wasn't the point.

"Erza got Jellal out. Apparently the officer was only supposed to take Jellal in for questioning. Not arrest him. So with that Jellal can't be taken back in unless they have evidence. "

Mira nodded as she watched Natsu and Gray. Wendy walked over to them. "Somethings not right." She stated.

* * *

No matter how many time she has killed it would never get old. The pain on her victim's face was delightful. Her bright green eyes shined in amusement as she watched the police.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to be out and near them but she had to keep tabs on them. She couldn't allow them to get too close to finding out who she was or who was the killer.

She watched as a redhead woman and a blue haired man walked out of the police station. Her eye shined in delight as she narrowed her eyes in on the man.

He looked like her perfect Mad Hatter. She knew the Mad Hatter had orange or whatever color hair he had but she like blue. Something about it just fit. She followed them silently.

She had an odd feeling that it would be harder task to get to him. Something about the red haired woman screamed fierce and stay away. His aura was also screaming it.

The two were powerful. She watched as they walked into a house. Something in her told her to stay away from them. But she couldn't help but want to go after them.

So she ignored the little voice that was telling her no. She would do what she liked. Walking away she noticed a drunk female staggering across the street.

She walked over and smiled. "Do you need help?" Not letting her answer she pulled the woman across the street and into an alleyway.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia curled into herself. It was so hard to breath. Why was it hard to breath? Her head pounded. What was wrong with her?!

She opened her eyes and was greeted by blackness. She was in a world of nothing. She felt like she was floating. Floating in nothing.

'Lucy dear, don't eat before dinner.'

Lucy's eyes widened as a screen appeared in front of her. It was her memory.

"Yes Mama!" a little Lucy called out. She was standing in the kitchen watching as one of the maids opened the oven and pulled out fresh baked cookies. They looked so good to her.'

Lucy felt tears blur her eyes as the screen changed into another memory.

"Hurry up Lucy! We need to get going!" Natsu yelled. He was eating her breakfast as she got ready. She walked out and screamed at him for eating her food.'

Lucy cried. Why were her memories being showed to her? She cried out as she felt something. It was like someone was stabbing her chest. Then another person was hitting her head with a baseball bat.

Her eyes flew open. She looked around and found herself in a bed with Natsu next to her. Natsu yelled out something she couldn't understand. Everything was hurting.

Why was everything hurting?! She felt weak. Her keys were by her side. They brushed against her skin. She heard their voices in her head but she couldn't understand them.

She looked up at Natsu. Her vision was blurring. She had a feeling that she was dying. Her eyes watered.

"N-Natsu?" She managed to whisper out. He looked down at her with a heartbroken expression. He laid his head against hers.

"Natsu had realised something he should have known long ago. He deeply and truly loved Lucy Heartfilia.

"I-I love you..." He heard her whisper. He looked into her eyes as they started to fade into dullness.

"I love you too."

That was the last thing Lucy Heartfilia heard as she died.

The last beat of her heart would forever echo and haunt Natsu Dragneel's mind. Wendy cried out as she slumped to the floor. She also would forever be haunted by the sound of Lucy's life leaving.

And in that moment Natsu and Wendy both had wished they didn't have enhanced hearing.

* * *

Juvia awoke to the sound of rain pouring over her head. She looked around and didn't find Lucy. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

She called out for her friend. Even if she thought of Lucy as a love rival she still would protect her. She searched everywhere. Nothing could be found.

Juvia knew Lucy wouldn't leave her. Lucy wasn't like that. So if she didn't leave then what happened? Something in her told her the blond was gone.

And not just gone from where she was but gone from Starset and Earthland. Juvia slumped down next to a tree. The last time she had the feeling someone was dead they were.

That last person was her mother.

Juvia brought her knees up to her chest and cried. The rain poured down harder and the sky turned dark. Everything was drowned in tears of the water woman.

* * *

The young girl heard a beep on her watch. She looked down and clicked it. A screen appeared and announced that Lucy Heartfilia died. The young girl sighed as she closed the screen.

"I need to find a new Alice."

* * *

**A/N: *Hides* Hello! *Peaks out behind a large boulder* Please don't kill me... Please! Thank you RoseDot and Daddys little crazy bitch for reviewing! (I love typing your username.) Beta-read by Cherrila-chan! Thanks!**

**I hope you have a wonderful day or night. And Please Don't Kill me!**


	11. Humpty Dumpty Went Up The Clock

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**Characters****: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes.**

**Pairing(s): NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.**

**Summary:**

_"H-Help... M-Me." Lucy manged to mumble out as she stared at him. He just laughed at her. "Oh Lucy. You should know I'm not going to do that!" The man laughed out. He then sobered up. He glared down at her broken body. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he plunged a sword into her stomach._

* * *

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,

* * *

Juvia Lockser curled into herself. Her body became water as she tried to block out the pain. Her heart was hurting. It felt like someone was squeezing it. Her eyes watered and she whimpered in pain.

What was wrong with her? She cried out as she felt a stabbing pain going through her head. She cried out for Gray. She just wanted to be with her Gray-sama.

"Gray-sama!" The water woman cried out. She had never felt so alone after joining Fairy Tail. She cried out again as another wave of pain washed over her.

After joining Fairy Tail everyone was scared of her. But after helping Erza and becoming friends with Lucy everyone opened up. Everyone forgave her. Everyone loved her. She was like a friend or sister to the members. Although she thought most of the females as her love rivals she still cared for them.

Juvia sobbed out as loneliness took over. Why was everything so painful? The rain fell harder as the woman felt her heart slow. She felt her chest tighten and her eyes fluttered shut.

She became so... So tired... She wanted to sleep the pain away. Her mind pursued her into sleeping. She slowly closed her eyes as the rain suddenly began to stop.

* * *

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,

* * *

She heard panic voices all around her but only one stood out. "No! What's going on!? We just lost Lucy! Isn't that enough!" Gray-sama? What did Gray-sama mean lost Lucy?

"I-I'M SORRY!" Wendy? Why was she crying? She wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on bet she couldn't. She heard people crying. What happened? She wanted to know what was going on!

"G-Gray-s-s-sama?" Juvia managed to stutter out. Why was her throat hurting? Why couldn't she speak?

She felt something cold grab her hands. Gray-sama. Her body relaxed and she felt so happy he was there. She didn't know why but she knew something bad was about to happen.

Pain ripped through her brain and body. So much pain. She could hear the rain pouring down. Everything was just saddened. She could feel it. Squeezing her eye shut she whimpered.

"What was wrong with her? Her body started to shake and all she wanted to do was stay with Gray-sama.

"Wh-What is w-wrong with J-Juvia?" The water woman stuttered out.

* * *

Four-score Men and Four-score more,

* * *

Mirajane watched as Gray held Juvia's hand. The water woman couldn't open her eyes. Mira cried out as Juvia's heart monitor started to skip. What was going on?! Who was doing this to her friends?!

Gray pushed back some of Juvia's hair behind her ears. His eyes were shadowed by his dark blue hair. His face was shadowed as he set next to the dying woman.

He knew about the woman's feelings for him. She told him everyday. Twenty times. How could he not know? He did like her. She had her moments when she wasn't all over him and she was being her true self. That's when he loved her.

The rain pounded hard on the roof of the guild. Wendy listened as Juvia's heart started to stutter. It was horrible. She listened to Lucy's stop but now Juvia too? The rain picked up as Juvia's heart slowed to a stop.

She could hear it. She could feel it. She was living it. She was watching it.

Ba dum...  
...

Ba dum...

...

Ba dum...

The sound of Juvia's heart... Wendy cried out when the beat stopped. It was over. No word were said. There was nothing left to do. Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia had died.

* * *

Could not make Humpty Dumpty where he was before.

* * *

Everyone was silent. There was nothing left to say. The door swung open and Erza Scarlet burst in her eyes wide looking around the room.

The mighty Titania had fallen. All it took was one look into the eyes of her friends. That was all. She knew, she knew they were gone. She looked over to the beds and the loud long beep of Juvia's heart monitor rang in everyone's ears.

She had leaned back into the loving arms of her husband. He held her from behind as she took everything in.

It was all over. Erza vowed to get whomever had killed her friends back. She would torture the person. But for now she just silently cried.

Happy was sobbing next to Lucy as he still held onto her slightly warm hand. Natsu was still leaning his forehead on hers.

Gray was crying but with his face shadowed so no one could tell but they knew. They knew he was crying. Wendy was sitting next to Juvia just sobbing. Carla had her head bowed as she just stood there.

There was nothing she could do to help her friend to stop crying. Whats done was done. She looked up slightly and spotted Happy yelling and crying. She wanted to scold him and Wendy but she knew better.

She knew they needed time.

* * *

Hickory, Dickory, Dock,

* * *

The young girl watched them all. She was well hidden. She looked around. She really needed to find someone to fill the slot for Alice. She took one last look at the grieving people before leaving to find a new Alice.

* * *

The mouse ran up the clock,

* * *

As the girl looked she found a woman dressed in a pink dress with white lace all around it. Her hair was not as golden as Lucy's was but it would still do.

Slipping in the shadows she appeared behind the woman.

"Miss? Will you please come with me?" The woman turned around. Her eyes were a dark blue. She smiled sweetly down at the girl.

"What do you need little lady."

The girls bright green eyes shined with tears. "I need help. Follow me." The woman nodded and followed the girl.

"What's your name miss?" The brown haired girl asked.

Dark blue eyes watched the young girl. "Michelle. Michelle Lobster."

Bright green eyes sparkled. "What a... pretty name..."

* * *

The clock struck one,

* * *

Late in the dark night bright green eyes shined in glee as they watched the blood spill out of the side of the dark blue-eyed woman.

* * *

The mouse ran down,

* * *

Tears ran down everyone's faces. They mourned the loss of their comrades and friends. Makarov watched with saddened eyes as his brats cried. He glanced over at Juvia and Lucy.

He would plan a funeral for them. He felt tears escape his eyes and run down his face. He didn't stop them. There would be no use.

'Rest in peace Lucy. Juvia.' He thought.

* * *

Hickory, Dickory, Dock.

* * *

The wind howled in the night and everything was calm. Brown eyes and blue eyes watched the forest with sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am sorry this is late. I am going to be starting school in a few days and I wanted to tell everyone that read these stories that I will be starting to update every two weeks instead of once a week. I am so sorry! **

**Thank you to:**

**Guest and Cherrila-chan for reviewing~! **

**Also Thank you Cherrila-chan for beta-reading~! **

**Have a wonderful day or night and please forgive me!**


End file.
